On Christmas Morning
by Philthefeet
Summary: My idea of what could have happened on Christmas morning in Series 2 Episode 6.


_Author's Note: I'm really not sure whether this works or not. I always felt there was something missing in Series 2 Episode 6, when we never got to see the outcome of Miranda and Gary sharing the sofa bed, and all of Miranda's anxiety about that. This is what I would have liked to have happened. It makes perfect sense in my head, but I had to make it script-like to make the Miranda monologue bits work, and I'm not sure all the rest works as well like that. _

It is early on Christmas morning. Miranda and Gary are on the sofa-bed, laid back to back. He is asleep. She is wide awake and tense.

"So, it's 6.30 and, I won't lie, I've not had much sleep. It's a very stressful situation to be in, actually, sharing a bed with someone. I mean, anything could happen while you're unconscious. So, the dilemma: do I go back to sleep and risk potential embarrassment by, I don't know, rolling over and hitting Gary in the face, giving him a black eye? Or do I just get up now and risk being tired and irritable before the turkey's even out of the oven?"

She thinks for a moment then comes to her decision.

"No, definitely better to get up now. I can always have a little snooze while the Queen's speech is on later."

She starts to get up, but Gary rolls over and drapes his arm across her. She freezes.

"Well, this is awkward!"

She tries to see if Gary is awake, but can't turn her head far enough without being too obvious.

"I suppose I could just stay here. I mean, it is rather nice. But we are supposed to be just friends now and that might confuse matters further. No, better to stick to the original plan. I'll just have to shuffle out."

She tries to do that, but Gary tightens his hold on her, cuddling right in behind her. Miranda starts to panic.

"Okay, well _that_ didn't work! Erm, right, well, I mean, this is okay. Yes, this is fine. Gary and I are just friends. He's asleep. It doesn't mean anything. Not a problem…"

Gary is now nuzzling into the back of her neck, gently kissing her. It is wonderful, but she knows it's wrong.

"Okay, _bit_ of a problem."

She turns over quickly, waking Gary.

"Gary, what are you doing?"

"Oh, my god. I'm so sorry, Miranda."

"No, no it's fine. You were asleep, you didn't know what you were doing."

He looks at her, but doesn't say anything, very uncomfortable.

"You were asleep, weren't you?"

"No."

"But Gary, we talked about this!"

"I know, I know! You just want to be friends, and that's fine. I understand that, I really do."

"No, Gary, I _don't _just want to be friends! But I can't even think about us while you're still married to someone else. "

"Okay, but you know I'm sorting that out as fast as I can, right?"

"Yes."

"And I'm sorry about before. But it's Christmas morning, and I woke up with you in my arms, and I guess I just got carried away with the fantasy."

"Fantasy?"

"Yeah, well, we all have them, you know?"

"I know but, your fantasy is kissing someone on an old sofa bed?"

He smiles gently and takes her hand.

"No, you idiot! It's waking up on Christmas morning with you in my arms."

"I'm your fantasy?"

"Yes."

"Wow. And, er, how long, er, you know…?"

"Since I first came back to run the restaurant."

"Oh."

She is completely gobsmacked.

"Look, I woke up, and you were in my arms, and it was Christmas morning, and I was still half-asleep, and I just didn't think properly. I don't want to mess this up again. I'm sorry."

"And, er, you've felt like this for two years?"

"Yes."

"And you didn't tell me?"

"No, well, you kept going on about how happy you were living alone."

"That doesn't mean I couldn't be happy with someone else too."

"I know, I know. I'm an idiot, okay?"

"No, you're not. We just don't seem to be very good at this, you know? We're both too scared to say how we feel."

"I'm not anymore. Miranda, it's Christmas morning, and I really, really want to kiss you."

She closes her eyes and takes a few deep breaths. She opens her eyes again, decision made.

"Me too. But this can't change anything, Gary. We can't be together while you're still married."

"I know. But it's Christmas morning."

He shuffles closer and rests a hand on her shoulder. She reaches across to stroke his cheek. They both move closer. Their lips meet. It is a long, slow, gentle kiss.

They drift apart by the tiniest amount.

"Wow. I mean…"

"Shh, Gary, don't spoil it."

She pulls him back again for another kiss, more passionate this time. They break apart again as Stevie crosses from the bedroom to the bathroom, calling out "Happy Christmas" sleepily. The back of the sofa keeps them from her view.

"Happy Christmas, Stevie."

Their eyes lock. The moment has passed. It's back to being just friends again, for now.

"Happy Christmas," they whisper to each other.


End file.
